Netherland Nunchucks
About The Netherland Nunchucks previously known as the LA Express, Edmonton Eskimos, Russian Roulettes, and Thailand Tylenol were the first member of the IIA. They are located in downtown Amsterdam, Holland and play in the Nunchuck Zen Garden Arena (formerly Tucan Sam's Jungle Coliseum for the Tucans). They are managed by Mr. Salay. Their first season was successful, finishing with a record of 17-9-1, resulting in 35 Points and a spot in the playoffs, but were eliminated in the first round by the Iceland Iceballers The second season was a huge disappointment as the Eskimos got only 16 points. The worst record in league history. After Season 2, Mr. Gagnon sold the team to Mr. Skyler "Salad" Salay for a sleeve of Ritz crackers. The team was then moved to Moscow to become the Russian Roulettes. There was low expectations for the team entering the season, but there were some highlights. The emergence of rookie Vincent Labarburusso kept the team in the playoff hunt until a long-term injury to captain Tom Scott derailed the team's season. They finished 10th in the league. They have since relocated for the 3rd time and are now the Thailand Tylenol. Another rough season followed the Tylenol in Season 4, and team has relocated again. Entering the fifth season on their 5 different country, the team has rebranded as the Netherland Nunchucks. Season 5 was the best season the franchise had seen since Season 1. The Nunchucks made the playoffs, and made some noise in the post season. The 3 headed monster of Vincent Labarburusso, Val Collado, and Francois Lafreniere poured on goals throughout the season. They made it all the way to the Finals, and forced overtime in the final game, but couldn't get it done and lost to Bombay for the championship. Injuries and missed opportunities highlighted Season 6 for the Nunchucks. The team boasted another strong offensive unit, but they struggled to stop the ball themselves. Coach Lane Smithson- Strength and Conditioning Coach- Bonus to team during Overtime Roster 1st Forward: Val Collado- Brazil- 5- Low * Entering 4th Season * Current Skill Level: 4 ** Numbers: 2, 4, 8, 9 * 98 Goals in Career 2nd Forward: François Lafrenière- Québec- 5- High * Entering 3rd Season * Current Skill Level: 5 ** Numbers: 1, 2, 4, 6, 9 * 57 Goals in Career 3rd Forward: Brianna Quincy- Canada- 3 * Entering 2nd Season * Current Skill Level: 3 ** Numbers: 1, 2, 4 * 19 Career Shot Blocks 1st Defenseman: David Gerhard- Canada- 3- Low * Entering Rookie Season * Current Skill Level: 2 ** Numbers 3, 6 2nd Defenseman: Ava Wilson- New Zealand- 5- Low * Entering Rookie Season * Current Skill Level: 4 ** Numbers 3, 5, 7, 9 ''Goaltender: ''Vincent Labarburusso- Belarus- 5- Extremely High *Entering 5th Season *Current Skill Level: 3 **4, 5, 8 *88 Goals in Career *19 Career Shot Blocks Bench Players Xun Takenaka- China- 1 * Entering 2nd Season * Current Skill Level: 1 ** Numbers: 8 Francisco Harwood- USA- 2- Extremely High * Entering 4th Season * Current Skill Level: 1 ** Numbers: 8 * 31 Goals in Career Retired Players Brooks Marlowe- Canada- 3- High *8 Career Goals Eta Burns- Sierra Leone- 4- Low *15 Goals in Career Tom Scott- USA- 5- High *Retired after 3 Seasons in the IIA *68 Goals in Career *Season 2 All Star Dorin Zeklos Jr.- Romania- 4- High *Retired after 3 Seasons in the IIA *51 Goals in Career Vinicius Lucianius- Rome- 3- Medium * Played 3 Seasons in the IIA * 7 Goals in Career Elliot Sisk- Ukraine- 2- High *Played 5 Seasons in the IIA *1 Goal in Career *Career Amazing Saves: 63 Samir Gulnara- Azerbaijan- 3- Extremely Low * 2 Year Career * 66 Career Amazing Saves Bozidar Boris- Slovenia- 3- Low * 5 Year Career * Career Amazing Saves: 1 * 7 Goals in Career